A New Start
by pmaree79
Summary: A challenge reply from MGSG which is also a continuation of another challenge I replied to called Healing Hearts.Gio in witness protection.
1. Chapter 1

**EDITED:** Uploaded with a lot of errors first time. This should be better. Enjoy :D

A NEW LIFE - Gio and Me Challenge

Chapter 1:

He had been watching her watch him all night. It had taken all his will power not to walk over to the table where she sat with her sister. It had to be some sick coincidence that she would travel halfway across the world to a small Australian town where he had been stashed some 18 months earlier.

He knew he looked different. His hair had been styled in the classic short back and sides which seems so popular here, and dyed a light brown with some strategically placed blonde highlights which looked naturally bleached by the sun. Wearing green contacts even he forgot who he really was at times.

Now here she was, Betty Suarez, the love of his life. Did she even miss him? It didn't look like it. Not by the way she was eyeing him off like he was something to be devoured. Gio gave a cynical laugh. He had reached a new low...jealous of himself!

But _she_ didn't know that!. Gio reasoned. He had the strongest urge to find out if she sensed _him_ under this disguise that had been forced on him.

"DAMN!",pulling out his phone he hit speed dial.

"Paula!, I need you now."

Picking up my keys, I headed for the door. "Just tell me where you are..."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

Scanning the room as I walked into the pub I assessed the situation,Betty Suarez, glancing at her clothes I prayed she hadn't told the wannabe model working the bar that she worked for a well known fashion magazine.I cringed as I imagined a town full of young girls walking around looking like they had had a collision with a minibus full of clowns.

Ordering a couple of drinks I crossed to Gio's booth and put a glass in front of him.

"Has she recognised you?"

Gio shook his head sharply."I can't do this!I can't stay away!"

Hearing the anguish in his voice,I was torn. This was my first official job and even though they taught us not to,I couldn't help becoming emotionally involved in this case.

Gio had the Aussie accent down to a tee and it was easy to believe he had lived here most of his life. Working at the stud,he had well developed muscles and was as tanned as any guy in the room. It would be a great opportunity to test his disguise, if Betty didn't recognise him,there was no chance 'The Heartless Hunter" would.

I knew I could lose my job but I was sure Gio was up for the challenge.

I sipped my drink and let him in on my thoughts."If you break cover you will have to start over."

Gio gave me a cocky grin and skulled his drink.I laughed as Gio grimaced.

"Coke!?"

"You need to keep a straight head."

"G'day ladies,my names Cameron. Shaking Hilda's hand and then Betty's Gio held on longer than necessary to see if he would get a reaction and saw her blush with satisfaction as Hilda told him their names.

"Could I buy you both a drink?"

"We'ell..I'll have a Tequila Sunrise and Betty will have a Screaming Orgasm."

"Hilda!"Betty was mortified.

Hearing a deep chuckle I looked over my shoulder as I walked out the door and realised it was the first time I had ever heard it.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:

Gio brought back their drinks and sat across from the Suarez sisters.

"American accents!What are you gals doing so far from home?"

"I'm getting married!"Hilda flashed the rock on her finger at Gio and he was sincerely pleased for her."Archie,that's my fiancee felt I needed a rest from the wedding plans. You know it's sooo stressful!"

Betty cut in before Hilda could tell Cameron all about the disaster zone which was her wedding.

"Mrs Meade,one of the owners of Mode,where I work asked me to write an article for her 'Top 10 Holiday Destinations' for the over 50's set,so we got a weeks working holiday at a popular Vineyard not far from here."

"So your a writer?"Gio was proud that Betty had decided to stick to her 5 year plan.

"Well I..."

"She is a great writer."Hilda enthused."What do you do Cameron?"

Showtime, Gio thought.

"I work on a horse stud."

Hilda nooded as both girls gave him an appreciative look."Mmm..I thought it was something outdoorsy",Hilda complimented,"you look so so...,"when Betty saw her lick her bottom lip she kicked her under the table."...tan!".Betty finished.

Taking the kick as an unintended hint,Hilda yawned dramatically and gave Betty a meaningful look.

"We leave early in the morning and I need my beauty rest."And with a cheery wave and a wink at Betty she was gone.

Gio felt dread in the pit of his stomache. Time was running out. Across the table,he caught a look of fear in Betty's eyes and silently willed her not to leave him.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4:

Across the table Betty was lost in thought. She had shown no interest in men since Gio had died.. Hilda knew that her and Gio had never shared a physical relationship and was dismayed to find that Betty had been celibate for the last 18 months. Tonight as Betty was getting dressed, Hilda had come in and told Betty that it was time she put herself back out there. Which had to led to an embarrassing first hour, in which Hilda tried to set her up with several men. Hilda had left her alone when Betty pointed out that she felt she was out with her pimp, not her sister.

After seeing Cameron across the room tonight, and sensing the mutual attraction, she felt she was ready. But now she wasn't so sure. Betty had never had a casual encounter before and was feeling nervous.

Looking across the table at Cameron, she caught a familiar intense look in his eyes! She froze as she realized it was a look she had seen many times…in Gio's.

Damn! Was she attracted to him because on some level he reminded her of her beloved Gio? Taking a longer slower look at his features, she was too absorbed to notice when he also stiffened. Reassured that there was nothing really in his looks that resembled Gio, Betty gave him a sweet smile and Gio felt his heart start to thunder.

"Umm I have…as Hilda said.. Upstairs a room… god I've never done this before.." Betty broke off flushing hotly.

Gio found her babbling appealingly sweet.

Smiling gently, Gio responded "How about I get us a bottle of wine and we continue this conversation upstairs?".

"YES!… Um I mean yes that was what I meant." Betty finished, worried she sounded a little too eager.

Reading his B's thoughts correctly, Gio quickly ducked his head to hide his amusement on the pretense of searching his pockets for his wallet. Finally pulling it free, Gio was stopped by Betty, who quickly placed her small hand over his.

"No it's OK. I have a work tab here." Opening her purse for the credit card.

Gio was thunderstruck! There staring up at him was his own grinning face, or at least his old face! Well kinda… this face had a distinctive scar. Then Gio noticed how this guy had his arm around Betty, and Betty smiling adoringly into his eyes. Feeling jealousy and rising anger, Gio wondered if this guy had pretended to be him to get close to Betty.

Gio gripped Betty's arm and swung her to face him as she left the table.

"B who's the guy in the photo?"

Seeing Cameron's grim face and harsh tones, neither picked up on the careless mistake.

"Ahh that's my best friend. His name is Jesse", replied Betty bewildered.

Seeing Cameron's face clear, Betty thought he had assumed it was her boyfriend. Just to be clear, she added, " He recently reunited with his childhood sweetheart."

Gio was awed by the resemblance and envious of the guy who occupied his place in Betty's life.

Thinking she had cleared up that obstacle ,Betty gave him a dazzling smile and was horrified to see his face drain of color as he grabbed his jacket and hurried to the nearest exit.


	5. Chapter 5

A New Start - Chapter 5

I kicked off my remaining thong, praying it would land unobserved under some bush. Hidden by the fast approaching twilight. Cursing my own stupidity, which had led me here, running through the scrub barefoot unarmed. I desperately needed air in my burning lungs, but knew if I slowed down my pursuer would catch up. I could no longer hear him past my own heartbeat pounding in my ears. Knowing I would stumble onto the highway any minute, I willed my body on to greater speed as I saw approaching headlights. In my relief I failed to notice the small boulder until my toes have connected with it - hard. Unable to hold back a curse, I scare away the bats that are resting in the tree above my head. In that split second his body slams mine from behind and I fall to the ground, his weight effectively keeping me there. Feeling blood trickle down my face I picture my gun sitting on my dresser. Then a burst of pain and everything goes black…

I slowly open my eyes. It's pitch black and there is banging coming from above me, not helping the throbbing in my head. I gently run my fingers over the back of my skull, my long hair matted with the warm blood that is starting to congeal. There is a huge bump on my head where he hit me with the rock that proved to be, coincidentally, my downfall. Feeling my surroundings I'm overcome with terror as I realise I have been buried alive in a makeshift coffin. I start screaming to my captor above , knowing I will soon run out of air…

"Paula, Paula. Wake up, it's just a nightmare."

I awake quickly at Josh's soothing voice and feel guilty after seeing a bruise developing fast on his cheekbone. I gently run my fingers over it, apologizing softly as I realise once again that he has been a victim of my nightmare.

"What happened?", I rarely dream about that time now and something usually triggers it.

"You had somehow gotten the sheet wrapped around your head. When I came in you were thrashing around and screaming. When I tried to release you…", Josh broke off grinning ruefully and rubbing his cheek. Once again I wonder how I was so lucky to get this great guy.

"I'm sorry I interrupted your work", Josh is a High School Teacher and I knew he had Essays to grade.

"Don't worry about it, honey. I was coming to wake you anyway. Cameron is downstairs and he needs to see you urgently."

I realise then that the banging in my dream was actually Cameron at the door. I pull on my robe as I look at the clock. 12:45am. This had better be good.

Gio sat on the edge of a chair. Wondering what the hell could be taking Paula so long. He tries to relax but knows he is failing miserably. Tapping his foot impatiently he jumps up when he hears footsteps coming up behind him.

"About time!" Seeing Paula raise her eyebrow at him Gio realises it wouldn't take much to aggravate her, and right now he needs her. Gio unrepentantly gives her his boyish grin which he knows women find appealing. Paula, knowing exactly what his game is, turns her head to hide an answering smile.

"I take it Betty Suarez recognized you?"

"No. If only it was that simple." Hearing Gio's anxious tone, Paula pushes him back into his chair and sits opposite.

"Ok talk".

Gio does, explaining about the photo in Betty's wallet. The uncanny resemblance and his role this Jesse plays in Betty's life.

Paula retrieves a pad and pen. "Ok tell me everything you know about him. His last name, how they met, How long they have known each other…?" Seeing his blank look, Paula starts to get frustrated. "Did you ask for _any_ details?"

"Well when I understood what this could mean I came straight here." Gio replied defensively. He groaned and put his head in his hands, "I didn't even say goodbye to Betty or even attempt to make up an excuse." At that, Paula let out a chuckle, picturing the look on Betty's face. Gio stopped her short at his next words.

"I have to go back to New York. I can't let this guy die in my place. You know I didn't want to go into witness protection. I only did it when we realized my family and Betty were in danger because of me!"

"Cameron try to calm down. Since we faked your death everything has been quite. There has been no reports of peeping toms in your neighbourhood and our retired agents that we infiltrated into Mode, your sisters school and of course your mum's handyman, have not reported any suspicious behaviour. Although I would like to know why our Mode man has not reported this development."

"What if he realized it wasn't my body in the Deli",Gio frowned, "After all it wasn't the best resemblance. The kid was only a teenager.."

Getting annoyed Paula snapped, "Well it was the best we could do at short notice. It was fortunate that a John Doe was available that was passable in your measurements- well as long as he wasn't examined too closely."

Paula remembered her own misgivings at the time but after everything went smoothly it was pushed to the back of her mind. Hoping to put Gio's and her own mind at ease. She excused herself to ring her boss in America. Gio could hear Paula's side of the conversation from where he was sitting. After a quick retelling of facts, Paula hung up the phone. When she didn't return to the kitchen Gio realized she was waiting for a call. Several minutes later the phone rang. Paula seemed to be listening quietly to whatever she was being told and Gio felt himself starting to relax, even though he knew he wanted to go back home…

Gio's thoughts were interrupted when he heard Paula errupt with a string of curses he had never heard come from her mouth before and knew it couldn't be good.


End file.
